Regular Show Stories: Memories II
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: I have got a few reviews asking what happened to Mordecai and how he got in the hospital. Well this is the Prequel to the original story; "Regular Show Stories: Memories." Rigby and Mordecai talked in their apartment, it was Rigby's birthday and he was so happy, until Mordecai gives him some bad news that will change their lives forever. Rated T for Depressing Themes and Language.


Regular Show Stories: Memories II

_3 days before Mordecai's death…_

It was pouring rain outside a large apartment complex in the middle of a large city. On the top floor of the apartment complex, lived two best friends, a blue jay named Mordecai and a raccoon by the name of Rigby. They knew each other since they were kids and grew up together. It was Rigby's birthday today and Mordecai had planned a surprise for his best friend.

Rigby was turning fifty six today, and Mordecai wanted to give his friend an awesome birthday present. Mordecai woke up from his bed and walked into the living room of the apartment and turned on the television. Rigby woke up soon after Mordecai. He walked into the living room and sat next Mordecai on the couch. "Good morning." Rigby greeted. "Good morning bro, Happy Birthday!" Mordecai exclaimed, giving his friend a hug. "Thanks bro." Rigby replied, smiling at his friend.

Rigby looked at Mordecai and noticed he had a very depressed look on his face. "Dude, what's wrong?" Rigby asked. "Nothing…" Mordecai replied, trying not to look at Rigby. "I know that's a lie. Tell me." Rigby persisted. Mordecai just sighed and looked away. "Consider it as my birthday present. Tell me." Rigby replied, looking at Mordecai with a depressed face. "It's…" Mordecai began. "Yeah, what is it?" Rigby asked.

"Remember when I went to the hospital a couple of days ago for my check up?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah…" Rigby replied, starting to worry. "Well, after the little incident we had…" Mordecai Began.

_54 Hours ago- The Incident_

"Dude, are you sure this is safe?" Mordecai asked Rigby. "Yeah, this is totally safe!" Rigby replied. They were about to go trolley carting down look-out mountain. "Alright, let's do this!" Mordecai replied, they applied force to the ground and the carts began to move down the hill. "Yeah Yuh! Just like old times huh bro?" Rigby laughed, riding alongside Mordecai. "Yeah! Old times!" Mordecai replied.

The hill ended and so did the ride, Rigby managed to stop the cart and jump out, while Mordecai couldn't stop. "Dude, I can't stop!" He shouted. Suddenly, pain started to rush through his head, he had smashed right into a wall, head first. "Holy crap!" Rigby shouted, rushing over to his friend's aid. "Dude are you alright?" Rigby asked. Mordecai was out cold, knocked out by the force of the impact.

_Back to the Present…_

"…my doctor told me that I…" Mordecai was on the verge of tears. "That I have a very serious…brain tumour and that…" Mordecai continued. "T-Tu-Tumour…?" Rigby stuttered. "The doctor told me that I could die any second, any jolt to the head or large force to my brain and I'll end up in hospital." Mordecai sighed. Rigby widened his eyes, his best friend was gonna die, because of him. "No…it can't be true…" Rigby tried not to cry.

"Just…I need to take it easy for a while…probably forever, I'm sorry man." Mordecai apologized. "No…it's my fault…" Rigby sighed. Mordecai exchanged a glance at his friend and gave him a hug. "No…it was just one of those things, bro…" Mordecai sighed. "Well…" Rigby began. "Screw all this depression man, let's go to Cheezers and get some old fashioned Grilled Cheese Deluxes, for old time's sake." Mordecai laughed.

"Yeah…I'd like that." Rigby smiled. Rigby and Mordecai got into the car and Rigby drove them down to the nearest Cheezers. Rigby tried to comprehend what Mordecai said, and tried not to be too sad, even though it was impossible. "We're here." Rigby said, helping Mordecai out of the car and bringing him inside. "Dude, I don't need you to hold my hand." Mordecai said. "Its fine, I do it because I respect you. Bro-spect!" Rigby shouted. [Episode: Steak me Amadeus] "Thanks man, you've always been there for me." Mordecai smiled. "And always will be." Rigby replied.

_The Next Morning…_

Rigby woke up with a jolt, he heard a shout coming from the other side of the room, where Mordecai was sleeping. "Mordecai..?" Rigby questioned. "Can you hear me?" Rigby called. Rigby got off his bed and walked over to Mordecai's bed and noticed that Mordecai's head was pouring blood. He also noticed some blood on Mordecai's dresser next to him. "Shit, he must of head-butted the dresser by accident." Rigby said to himself.

Then Rigby remembered what Mordecai said the day before; "_Any jolt to the head or large force to my brain, and I'll end up in hospital."_

"Crap." Rigby thought to himself. He called 911 and waited for them to get here. A few minutes later, he witnessed them put Mordecai into the ambulance. "Hey wait, can I come with him? He's my best friend." Rigby asked one of the paramedics. One of the paramedics considered his request, then gave Rigby a slight nod. Rigby climbed into the back of the ambulance. And sat next to Mordecai, who was in critical condition.

After about ten minutes, the ambulance reached the hospital and they brought Mordecai in on a stretcher and told Rigby to wait in the waiting room. "Okay, stay there." One of the paramedics ordered. Rigby obliged. Two hours later, Rigby was more stressed than he had been his whole life, _"This was all his fault…" _He thought to himself. Suddenly, a nurse came out and asked; "Are you in any way related to that blue jay in the hospital bed with the brain tumour?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, he's my friend." Rigby replied. "What's your name?" The nurse asked. "R-Rigby." Rigby replied. "Rigby, I need you to come with me." The nurse said. Rigby obliged and followed the nurse into a nearby hospital room, where Mordecai was unconscious. "Mordecai!" Rigby exclaimed, but before he could reach his friend, a hand touched his shoulder.

"Rigby, Mordecai is dying." The nurse said, giving out a sad sigh. "What…?" Rigby asked. "I am sure this is a hard time…you guys seem like good friends…but…" The nurse began "Though, I have some good news and bad news." The nurse continued. "What's the bad news?" Rigby asked. "The bad news is Mordecai will die in the next couple of days." The nurse sighed. "What's the good news?" Rigby asked. "The good news is he won't feel any pain." The nurse replied.

"How do you know he's gonna die?" Rigby asked, walking over to his friend's bedside.

"The doctors said they couldn't save him and that he could die any second." The nurse replied. "I'll leave you two alone…" The nurse sighed, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. "Mordecai…your gonna be alright…your gonna be alright…you won't leave me…best friends stick together…through thick and thin always…" Rigby cried, putting his head onto his dying friend's chest. "You won't leave me…I know you won't…we're like brothers…" Rigby cried.

"I'm not gonna leave you…" Rigby continued, bringing over a chair and sitting on it. "We're gonna get through this Mordecai…we're gonna get through this…" Rigby sighed.

The rain outside intensified, as the storm outside began to get worse and dark grey clouds covered the skies. Rigby knew this was it, his friend was going to die. He tried to hold all his sadness in. "You're gonna make it bro…you're gonna make it…"


End file.
